You're Beautiful, Master Sesshomaru
by venusguytrap
Summary: Rin has a crush, a major one, on Sesshomaru but will she ever tell him? And why does she love him so much? OneShotPairings: RinXFluffy Rated to be safe.


I don't own.

The song is edited to fit the story.

Hope you like it.

**You're Beautiful, Master Sesshomaru**

_My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant._

Rin stared at her Master. At the moment, he probably thought she was asleep. They had stopped a few hours before to get some rest but she knew that the demon wouldn't sleep. He never did.

She felt sick to her stomach after reliving the moment she had died in her dreams. She was covered in cold sweat, some tears mixed in as well. But she did not make a sound. She was too busy watching her hero. Her master. Her… love.

She knew he would never love her. She didn't know why but it seemed to be in his nature just… not to love, she supposed. But that didn't stop her heart from breaking every time she looked at him.

He had saved her life and he had won her heart.

'But I can do nothing to win his.' She thought morosely. 'I'm human. He hates humans and there's too many differences between us. I'm a child, he's not.'

_My love is pure._

But that wouldn't stop her from just pretending he did. Just once. Just tonight. He was staring at the moon, his hair and pale skin glowing in the light. He was like an angel sent to her for protection.

_I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

She remembered the dream, trying to remember the best part, but that had been after she had woken up.

**Flashback**

Rin shrieked as she felt herself being ripped apart by sharp horrible teeth. She felt herself start to black out and she knew that once she did, she would never see the light of day again. One image stayed in her mind though, before she stopped breathing. It was the image of the man who had accepted her.

She blinked open her eyes, in shock to see that she was staring into the face of the man. She saw a sword he'd been holding. Had he killed the wolves and saved her? No… she had been dead, she was sure. But it was impossible to bring back the dead, right? She stared entranced at him and, as he began to walk away, followed him. She took no notice of the smaller demon behind her; she was too much in shock and awe over what had happened. She knew one thing. This man had saved her. And her feelings for him deepened.

_He saved me when I was slain.  
He was from a demon clan._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

**End Flashback**

The breeze rustled the leaves in the forest they'd just come out of earlier. Before, the forest had looked welcoming and ordinary, now, as she glanced behind her, it looked dark and sacred, like it should never be touched.

'Sort of like Master Sesshomaru…' She thought, turning back to him. The gentle winds blew his hair as he stayed standing still on a hill in the field she was lying in. It was as if time had stopped except for the winds and, a few feet behind her, Master Jaken snoring quietly.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

"Rin?"

Her eyes widened with fear. He knew she was watching him.

"Why are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his eyes on the moon.

"I-I had a dream and then I woke up." She said truthfully.

"That isn't the only reason is it?"

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

This was her chance; her moment to say everything she had longed to tell him.

"That's all." She said quietly, cursing herself.

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

He turned and looked at her for a moment before looking away once again. Somehow, Rin took this as a sign to come join him.

Once she was by his side, they both sat, Rin thinking it was very out of character for him to do such a thing but was pleased all the same. She could see his face better now.

The almost peaceful look on his face, not cold or unemotional, reminded her of the first time she'd ever seen him. She'd been looking for something to eat in the forest when she'd noticed him in a small clearing where, a few yards down, was her favorite place for honeysuckles.

_Yeah, he caught my eye,  
As I walked on by._

She had felt terrified when he'd scared her at first, of course, but then she realized he wasn't that bad. He had just been wounded and he wasn't sure how she was going to react to seeing a demon.

So what else was she was supposed to do? She wanted to take care of him. At first, she just wanted the poor man to get better. But after awhile she began to like his company since he never shooed her away or hurt her like everyone else had done to her. And then… he had noticed how hurt she was and had cared. She had been so happy then, that's when she just knew that she loved him.

_He could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high_

After she had died for the first time though, she began to think more deeply and logically. She realized that she would die someday and, when she did, Sesshomaru would just stay the same until probably many millennia later when he probably would've fallen in love with another woman… that is, if he ever did fall in love. That's why she could only dream, she knew she could never have him.

_And when I die I won't see him again,  
But we shared a time that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

He seemed to notice her stare and turned to her. His face still shone in the moonlight and Rin averted her eyes to the grass, she could feel her face grow hot.

"Are you frightened of me?" The demon asked. She didn't know how to answer him.

"I-I don't know… Sometimes… I guess, when you're battling I'm a little scared…" She glanced quickly at his face.

Was that hurt she saw in his eyes…?

'No, it couldn't be.'

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Everything could've been perfect at that moment while Rin pretended to gaze at the moon while she secretly gazed at her (1) koi. Finally, she felt herself grow tired in the stillness of the night and knew that her body was giving into sleep. She gazed up at his face one more time and saw his hair blow slightly in the coolness of the soft breeze.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

"Master Sesshomaru?" She felt her mouth open and she knew that she should tell him. He turned.

"Yes?" He asked gently. It was as if he already knew.

She hesitated and then sighed softly.

"…good night."

_But it's time to face the truth,_

She could've sworn she heard him say softly before she fell into sleep:

"Good night, Rin."

But she could only dream.

_I will never be with you.  
_

* * *

Please R&R so you can tell me what you think. No flames please, but I DO accept constructive criticism, but, honestly, what good would a flame do except know who to put on my Users Block list? 


End file.
